Game Changer
by Miss Mockingjay
Summary: "Ally or not, Clove has to go." This what Cato tells himself as his alliance with Clove is set to end. She's dangerous, not just because she can fight, but because she makes him feel things, things that should be alien to him. This has become an entirely different game to the one he entered, and it's about to change even more... a one-shot of Cato's POV of the rule change. R


**Hi there, I'm Miss Mockingjay. I've wondered for quite awhile about what Cato and Clove's relationship was like and what their reaction was to the rule change, so I write this. I have absolutely no idea why I like the murderous pair of District 2 but like the thousands who have written about them here, I do.**

**I know this is just one of half a billion Clato fan fics, but I wanted to write one, so there! **

**If you do read it I'll give you an imaginary cookie ;).**

**Please review and give feedback, even if it's criticism I love hearing back from you guys.**

**Anyways, that's enough babbling, on with the story...**

* * *

Game Changer

The cannon echoed around the Arena, making the birds in the trees fly away in a flurry of feathers and surprise. I run back to the Cornucopia where Clove is waiting, looking around desperately for Marvel who should have been back over an hour ago.

After we found out the jerk who blew up our supplies was still alive we put two and two together. It was no accident that they set the mines off, and the deserted fire must have been a distraction, so we split up to look around the three fires they lit to find them, our prime suspect being the Girl On Fire.

"Where's Marvel!" I yell as I run up to her.

"I don't know." She says, looking relieved to see me.

"Then that cannon must have been his kill! Urgh I swear if it was Fire Girl I'll kill him! He knows she's mine! I'm the one who's supposed to bring down the infamous Star Crossed Lover from 12! Not him!" I scream into the blue sky.

"Cato, calm down! She's just a stupid 12 tribute, it's not she'll ever win…"

"It's not about stopping her wining; it's about making her pay for upstaging us at the opening ceremonies, the training scores and the interviews! And for humiliating me, and…and…for hurting you." Before I realise what I'm doing I reach out brush her hair away from a Tracker Jacker sting on her neck. I expect her to push me away and give me that fiery look she has on when she's angry. But she's as still as the stone statues we were dressed up as at the opening ceremonies, her dark brown eyes staring questionably into my sky blue ones, searching for an answer I don't have.

Another cannon jolts us out of our thoughts. We stand in silence for a second, trying to think of who that might be.

"Maybe she had an accomplice." Clove muses. "Lover Boy perhaps."

"No way! You saw where I cut him. He'll barley be able to walk let alone fight. Not that he'd stood much chance against Marvel without a cut." Our laughter is cut off by a flock of Mockingjays, all singing the same four-note tune.

As the sky darkens our anxiety grows. We've been waiting for him for hours but there's no sign. We both know what could have happened but we daren't say it out loud, in case it makes it true. After what feels like an eternity the seal materialises in the sky as the anthem blares out.

Marvel's face looks down on us, a look of arrogance in his eyes despite there being no chance he'll win now. Me and Clove exchange a sad glance. Neither of us really liked him that much, he was the most big headed boy I'd ever met, but he was an ally. Someone to keep you company at night, when the memories of those you've killed taunted your mind. The screen shifts, about to show us who he killed. We're leaning on the edge of our log.

I don't recognise the small girl who comes into view until I see her district number next to her: 11. Oh, she's that girl who we saw a glimpse of in the trees once or twice, we tried to get her but she was always too fast and was gone before we could reach our weapons. I feel strangely relieved that Fire Girl is still mine for the taking. The screen in sky goes black and once again we're left with only the light of the fire. The seconds of silence crawl by like hours as I try to think of what to say. There are only six tributes left, and we both know what means. Our alliance's hours are numbered now, instead of days.

"Well…looks like it's just you and me now." Clove whispers, not looking me in the eye, following my thoughts.

"Yeah…I guess." I mutter, getting up, wanting the sad feelings swirling in my stomach to go away. I don't know why it's there; I'm a ruthless, unfeeling fighter. That's what I've been taught all my life. Emotions such as pity, regret and sorrow are alien to me. And love, especially love. Is that what I feel when my heart hammers inside me when Clove smiles, or why I felt like crying when I saw that single tear flow down her cheek when she killed the boy from 10? I shake my head and sigh through gritted teeth. Where have these thoughts come from? They're more deadly than a sharp blade.

"Cato? Are you okay?" I hear call as her footsteps come closer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should go to sleep. I'll take the first watch." As I look around and see her dark eyes, contrasting beautifully with her porcelain skin, my heart cries as I realise what I must do. I vowed I would win and nothing on Earth will make me break that vow. Ally or not, Clove has to go.

The full moon is half away across the sky by the time I'm convinced she's fast asleep. I walk slowly and silently to her side. She doesn't steer as I kneel beside her and take one of the knives that are inches away from her hand. It's as if I'm fighting an invisible force field as I hold the blade a hare's breathe from her throat. My breathing quickens and my hand begins to shake. _Remember who you are, Cato. You're the most ruthless killer in this Arena, mercy is for the weak and you're not weak. It's just another kill. Besides, it's better off this way, she'll be dead before she even wakes up and you don't have to face seeing her leave you. Or worse, turn on you._ Despite telling myself this the blade won't budge, and I can't make it.

Just when I think I'll be stuck in this position forever she steers. I quickly withdraw the blade as she murmurs:

"Cato? Is that you? Is it my turn to keep watch?" I smile weakly and nod.

"Yeah, yeah it is." She gets up and frowns at the knife next to my hand. A suspicious look is shot my way but she says nothing. I collapse onto my sleeping bag, the emotions of the day tiring me out.

I awake to the feeling of cold steel on my neck. I snap my eyes open to find a knife glinting in the early morning sun, pressed to my own throat! The hand that holds it belongs to the very person I tried to kill in the exact same way hours ago! Without thinking I instantly throw her off. She rolls to the ground and looks up at me. The fierce anger I saw in her eyes when chasing the 12 girl burns in them. But there's something else there: betrayal.

"Thought you could kill me in my sleep could you?!" She screams, lunging at me. I dodge out of her way.

"I…I had no choice, Clove. There are only six of us left." I say.

"They'll be five in a minute." She yells as throws it. It skims past me, cutting my arm. I stare down at the blood in shock. Then it gives way to the heart wrenching feeling of betrayal, mixed with the familiar, white hot anger which has coursed through my veins so many times. Blinding my logic, blocking out everything else.

I roar and pick up my sword. She blocks the blow with her knife and kicks me in the shin. I continue to attempt to land strikes but she's fast and even manages to make a couple more shallow cuts on my arm. But I clip her in the shoulder. As she cries out in pain I grab her arm and twist it, making her drop the blade. Then I hold her up against a tree, my sword hovering above her heart.

She looks at me with fear as we stand, there, frozen. But then her eyes glaze over with that defiant expression I've seen so many times.

"Go on then." She hisses. "Finish it! The suspense will kill me before you do!"

I draw the sword back and she closes her eyes. But the anger has completely drained from me, replaced with the feelings I had when I held the knife to her neck last night. I try to fight them, push them down, and tell them I have no choice. I close my eyes too and take a deep breath.

Suddenly the anthem blares out, calling for us to stop and listen. Claudius Templesmith's booming voice vibrates in the dawn air. He congratulates the six who remain, but tells us he's not announcing a call to a feast. Instead there's been a rule change!

"Now two tributes can win, if they're from the same district and the last two alive!" He pauses to let this revelation sink in. But as if seeing it hasn't he repeats it before wishing the odds will be ever in our favour and signing out.

We stare at each other numbly, our minds trying to process the unthinkable. Then the penny drops. Neither of us has to die! We can both win! All the fury and betrayal in Cloves eyes is banished by sparks of happiness and hope.

I let her go and she hugs me. I hug her back, taking in all her warmth, without the thought that she'll be my enemy someday gnawing at my brain.

"I'm so sorry, Cato." She whispers in my ear.

"Me too." I whisper back, before remembering we still have the part of the killers from 2 to play and quickly let her go. I put on my tough voice and say:  
"We can still be team, and we will be to the end. That rule is meant for the Star Crossed Lovers but it'll be the rule that makes us win!" She smiles and nods, but then a cloud of doubt crosses her face. "But…if I do, you know. I want you to…"

"No! Don't think like that! We are both coming home! I swear it!" I mean every word. But I also say this to cover up the knot of dread and fear inside me at the very thought of losing Clove, just when I've been given the promise of keeping her. I have to keep playing my part. I can't show what I feel for her to anyone. Not even Clove. Not until this over. And now I can't imagine it ending any other way than with me and her returning home. Together.


End file.
